1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system, storage control device, and control method for a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conjunction with developments in IT-related industries, storage control devices for disk array devices and the like are rapidly coming into broad use. Storage control devices have become established as the main infrastructure for performing data administration services, Web services, and various other information services provided in information service centers, data centers, and the like.
The amount of data handled by storage control devices is now increasing annually. Because of this, mechanisms for efficiently handling large amounts of data stored in memory resources and delivering a high-speed response to an information-processing device are being increasingly sought.
Among such mechanisms, mechanisms are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. H9-258907 and 2002-288105, for example, for efficiently operating a storage control device. Both of these mechanisms are devised for performing performance adjustment (tuning) of a storage control device on the basis of the processing time required for processing a command received from a host computer, the amount of data transferred between servers, and other information acquired in the storage control device.
However, when control relating to the aforementioned performance improvement is performed in such a storage system solely on the basis of information acquired in the storage control device as described above, without taking the situation of the information-processing device into account, performance adjustment of the storage control device may not necessarily be performed optimally. For example, the processing load of the storage control device can sometimes be predicted based on the situation of the information-processing device, but because such information is not communicated to the storage control device, performance adjustment of the storage control device is sometimes not performed optimally.